


The Owl House 5: The Revenage of Belos

by 誰か君 (Lekopoofball)



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity is Luz's metaphorical father-in-law, Amity pulls out her seductive charms, Amity was showering but Luz was just pooping the whole time, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, But it does say "little girl body" so take that as you will, Constipated Toilet Sex, Eda has always wanted to compete in making Amity gay panic but is banned, F/F, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I Wrote This While Molting, I'm so confused by this so-called family dynamic, King is sort of left to die?, Lumity gets engaged, Luz is genderfluid?, Making Amity Gay Panic Championship, Proceed with caution, Sort Of, Sports, They're probably aged up since they're getting married and stuff, no beta we die like men, sexy times while pooping, showering together, what have I done?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lekopoofball/pseuds/%E8%AA%B0%E3%81%8B%E5%90%9B
Summary: Luz competes in a championship for the only sport: causing Amity to gay panic.What was produced by the bot I used this time around is often hilarious but is potentially damaging to one's mind. You have been warned.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Eda Clawthorne & King & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Emperor Belos & Luz Noceda
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4
Collections: Generative Prose (RNN)





	The Owl House 5: The Revenage of Belos

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't write this or program the AI--I just plugged stuff into fanficmaker.com.  
> There are many grammar and spelling mistakes that kind of bother me, but I will maintain the original language and not fix it. So yes, that is the title; don't question "revenage".  
> Honestly, I was going to just discard it, because it makes me rather uncomfortable, but the whole plot about competitively triggering gay panic was too pulchritudinous.  
> It also keeps switching to he/him pronouns for Luz. I don't know what that's about. Maybe she/he/they are genderfluid?  
> Trigger warning for cursedness and some explicit stuff.

Luz and her friends were making Amity gay panic

They always enjoyed making Amity gay panic to relax when things were getting stressful. They thought nothing making Amity gay panic all the time - it was just a way of life.  
But things were different today.  
Someone was watching them enjoy making Amity gay panic, and it was starting to get creepy.  
"The creepy guy is creeping me out", said Eda.  
"Yes, me too. "  
Just then the man walked over too us.  
"I am a talent scout"  
"Owww...THAT explains it"  
"Luz, I have been watching you while you did some making Amity gay panic. Your skilled. VERY skilled."  
"Oh, yes, Luz is great at it" said EDA.

"INDEED. maybe the greatest. Look at Luzs body. Her leg! Her buttock! Her nose! Its like she is built for making Amity gay panic! Every aspect of her perfect physique built for that one divine purpose. "

"I am thus going to officially invite Luz to the making Amity gay panic championship!" continued the talent scout.

"We are going to the championship!?" said Eda  
"Yes, the ticket has a +1. And you both go straight to the final!"  
"Awesome!"  
"But you will be fighting against someone else that made it to the final...someone you know well....Belos!"  
"Then its settled" said Luz. "We go. We cant let Belos win at anything. Even making Amity gay panic."

So they left for the stadium.

\---  
A little Later, Luz was taking a shit.  
She was having trouble though.  
It felt like days passed and still no sign of release.

"Help..Errrr... ahhhh! Christ! when is this epic poo gonna pass!?" Luz exclaimed, Her face wincing with effort.  
She made every effort in her little girl body to expel this demon thing from her curvy back side.

Just as Luz was going in for another push..  
Without warning the bathroom door suddenly burst open unexpectedly. Ahhhh!

"Well hello...Luz" a seductive noise whispered from the doorway.

A shadowy person stood leaning against the door frame. Her deep, sensual voice which Luz knew immediately. Her mind began racing and a nervous sweat began pouring from her face.

"Amity... is that you? wha- what are you still doing awake...?"

She appeared in nothing but a towel, seemingly ready to take a steamy shower.  
However She couldn't with Luz near by....they were like family now.Amity was like Her father-in-law.  
Any sane person would never allow their own father-in-law to see them in the nude. Right? RIGHT!!?! SHIT!"

"Oh I felt dirty from questing all day...ya ever feel dirty Luz?"  
"Y-Yes, I mean NO! NO! NO! Never" Luz shrieked, She became so immensely worked up he cleaned her colon clear of the demon feces that had been clogging it. His voice also cracked like he was 13 again, but in comparison to the loud flatulence she just unleashed, who cares? Amity heard though, and giggled like a adorable baby girl laugh. It sent tingles all up Luz's spine.  
"Oh you've always been the shy one in the family, Luz..."

Luz was not shy, at all. She defeated Belos and blew up His evil machines for Christ's sake! and now she suddenly found herself speechless. Was She going to see his metaphorical father-in-law literally naked? Little did he know, that was merely a sprinkle on the banana split of carnal pleasures that was to come.

"..the shy and excitable one." said Amity finishing the sentence She started earlier.

"Wh-what the..." and before Luz could send the third word out of Her mouth..  
..Amity's towel dropped to the floor,revealing her swimsuit underneath.  
Luz noticed everything on her instantly. Her soft butt,her magically gravity-defying breasts and the tiny thingy colored birth mark on her butt, which made Her feel funny...as She had one there too.

Still, the sight of her near perfect body caused Luz to feel funny in places she had never felt before.

"hehe oh my Luz...you're more impressive than I thought."  
"uh... ye-yeah, th-thaaanks Amity, you're cute too." THIS IS SO WRONG! It raced through her head at lightning speed. But the beautiful, wet, soapy body that stood before her spoke otherwise. Her shapely body was everything Luz could want ...in a body to make use of. Yet did family like relationship matter?..  
...  
...  
NAAAAAH!!

But just as Luz was commiting. Commiting to a path that they couldn't go back from.

Luz burst into the toilet!

"What are you too upto?"  
"Err..nothing" said Luz as she causally slipped her pants back on.  
Amity, who Luz didnt notice, picked up her towel and backed out slowly.  
"Really?"  
"I was just having a shit...see?" Luz gestured to her shit.  
"Oh, thats a shit all right! One hell of a shit!  
Ok, if your done we better go"  
So Luz put her other pants on and left. She had a serious case of blue balls, but at least her anus didnt feel so bad now.  
As she walked out Amity whispered one word. A word fall of hope.  
"Later"  
Luz Giggled.  
Fortunately, their traveling companion was as oblivious as ever, and didn't notice.  
\---  
Before the contest, Luz and her friends decided to take a tour of the arena.  
Aside from the normal restaurants and making Amity gay panic gift shops, there was also a museum. A museum dedicated to the history and art of making Amity gay panic.

As they had done the other stuff already, they decided to goto the museum.  
Originally, making Amity gay panic wasn't that popular as a sport, but in recent years it had become the most popular sport in the world after all others were banned. Some people missed other sports at first, but slowly it was just accepted that making Amity gay panic was the best sport on Human Realm.  
They looked at the giant diorama of the first making Amity gay panic-ing contest. There was a button they could press and the animatronics would act out famous events in its history.

There was also giant pieces of making Amity gay panicing equipment all around the museum.  
King looked at one particularly large display.  
"Its magnificent"  
"yes, it is."  
Just then though the display started wobbling.  
"oh, no...its coming down!"

Luz dived out the way, but King was too slow.  
"oww...I am trapped" said King, who was now trapped under the rubble.  
Luz tried to move the rubble but couldn't.  
"Sorry, King but I cant move it".  
"Thats ok, I'll wait here"  
"Ok, I'll be going to the arena then"  
Luz walked to the museum door....but it was locked!  
"No...I am trapped!" said Luz.  
Luz had no choice now, so she pulled the fire alarm. 

By the time the fireman had rescued them, however, it was already half-time. Luz had missed the whole first half of the competition!

Amity winked at Luz when no one else was looking.  
"Later" she mouthed at her silently so no one could hear.  
\---  
As King was carried taken to hospital by trike, Luz and Eda retired to the locker room.  
Belos was already there, still grinning.

"Oh what a shame. King isn't going to compete any more. Even doing nothing I'm going to come second. You know...I might just let you win..out of my....generosity... " Belos sniggered again.

With that Belos left out the backdoor.

"Gosh darn-it" Eda said. "Belos drives me mad! "  
"You know, I think he had something to do with Kings accident " 

Luz was thinking. hard.

"Belos is never generous. Lack of generosity is his number one defining characteristic. Well, that and evil"  
"That means..." said Eda, her slow cogs working.  
"...He wants to come second!" said Luz, thinkingly.  
"Do you think thats..."  
"....because he wants the second prize medal!" said Luz, winning again.  
"It must be because the second prize is really food "  
"Yes, now that Iook at the second prize I notice it now. Its clearly the food"  
"That explains why someone would want to become second!"  
"Exactly!"

"So we have to beat Belos by being the best at coming second? How are we going to do that...you have never lost before! "  
"I know" said Luz. "I am not sure I know how"  
"You got to though. Just this once you got to come second!"  
"No I cant. But I have an idea....you could compete!"  
"Me?" said Eda, surprised. "Do they even allow girls like me to do making Amity gay panic?  
"Yes, its a modern contest, a few girls like me have already competed. I'll win the contest as normal, and you will come second. You can do this!"  
"Ok Luz, I'll do it. I'll do it for you"

Then the Gong went again, the final leg of the making Amity gay panic contest had begun! 

\---  
Later, Luz and Amity were alone again.  
"Its Later" said Amity, pulling Luz towards the bathroom.  
"But what about the others?"  
"I'll just tell them you are helping me shower. They wont suspect a thing"  
"True. They are all idiots"  
Then, suddenly, Amity was naked. Luz wondered how She did that. She must have been nearly naked this whole time!  
The shower turned on...  
..Luz was already.

Amity lathered up good and fine. The soap dripped off Her body at a seductively slow pace. Luz could not contain the powerful urge of excitement that raced through Her veins.  
The alluring look of her nudie comrade became too much for her to fathom and her body started sweeting.

There Luz sat, Her gold pants pulled quickly down at his ankles, on a toilet full of poop with Her bodly fluids on full display, eyes bulging from Her face.  
Amity giggled as Luz's dignity shriveled and died, but Luz had always enjoyed that delightful snicker, even after She found out She was Her own flesh and blood.  
"Well...wh-what do we do now?" Luz said, desperately trying to sound suave.  
"It. We do it."  
"it?"  
"yes. it"  
"we do it?"  
"yes"  
"oh"

...and with that Amity jumped on Luz. And they cuddled and hugged a lot.  
"I love you Amity"  
"I love you too Luz....lets get married"  
And they did!  
Luz looked especially radiant in a dress. Later, after their honeymoon they continued their adventure (with non of their friends any the wiser).....

\---

Eda and Luz walked boldly into the World Championship Making Amity gay panic-ing Arena.  
It was time for the final part. But first Eda had to be registered.

"I, EDA, WOULD LIke to compete!" she shouted proudly all ready for her big day.  
"I am sorry but afraid its not allowed" said the contest judge.  
Devastated Eda started sobbing.  
"But I have wanted to compete in a making Amity gay panic-ing contest all my life! "  
"Its not in the rules I am afraid."  
Luz took Eda in their arms.  
"I'm sorry I thought you would be allowed"  
"Its not fair...I have every right to compete."  
"Its probably just because you are a girl"  
"Probably. that's just typical!"  
Eda sobbed some more. The floor was quite wet now.  
"I know, I'll have to lose now"  
"Its so unfair, why should you have to lose? Why should you have to come second?"  
"I'll...be ok Eda, I can do this." said Luz holding back her emotions.  
"*snuff*" said Eda  
"Its so unfair on you! They will all make fun of you for coming second!"  
It was true, the other making Amity gay panic-ing fans would make fun of her.  
"I'll take it" said Luz manly. Eda was already so upset that Luz would have to lose, Luz didn't want to make her even more.

With that Luz stood up and went to the starting line next to Belos.  
"So its just you and me"  
"As it should be"  
"Lets end this"  
Belos gave the contest judge and nod and the contest started once more.

Luz and Belos did their making Amity gay panic-ing intensely. Luz tried to control himself but it was hard. Every instinct in him made him want to win. She could not be put on a leash.But She had to control it!  
Luz struggled  
"Could he do it?" "How could he not win?" "She Loved making Amity gay panic!" "This was not possible" "But he had too" "For the sake of the Human Realm" "He needed too" "But how?"  
Finnally defeating his inner monologueing she overcame her bloodlust for making Amity gay panic-ing. She could lose now.

Luz stopped. A calmness washed over her and they entered a zen-like state. They did nothing.  
Belos didnt see this and rushed ahead making Amity gay panic-ing like Luz was still going. Before they could see what happened they had won!  
Luz had come second by default!

"I....won....?" said Belos confused.  
"Yes..you see we knew your plans to come second and get the food as it was the prize. So Eda and me planned to come second!"

"But I won!!!"  
"Yes"  
"I never won anything before! I was always bitter and evil because I never won anything!"  
Suddenly Luz realized that Belos was a good person and they just did evil because they never won anything before.  
"Now they I have won this prize I feel all my evil thoughts leaving me, I dont need the food now...I am sorry I did anything bad"  
Luz and Belos forgave eachother and the crowd cheered.  
"I forgive you!"  
"Yayyyyyyy!!!!! Horrrraaayyyyy" said the crowd.

And then everyone went home together and lived happily ever after and there were no more problems.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it, dawgs: no more problems.
> 
> OK so, disclaimer: I'm going to assume they're aged-up, but I don't know for sure so I marked it as underage just in case. I don't support underage NSFW content, but bots are gonna do what bots are gonna do.
> 
> Update: Judging from that it says "in recent years", this takes place multiple years after the events of the show, because since then all other sports have been banned, while they, notably Grudgby, are clearly allowed during the series. So, Luz is 16 at the very least but probably older since it would take considerable time for each sport to be completely snuffed out, and more for making Amity gay panic to gain such worldwide popularity, with organized championships, arenas, gift shops/merch, and museums. The last is especially important because, no matter how totalitarian the governmental system is or how quickly people are made to work, time doesn't care, and it takes a long time for there to be enough history and historically significant artifacts on one subject to curate whole museums. Therefore, it's pretty safe to assume that Luz and Amity are 18+ (If they're 18 then the title would make a bit more sense if each installation of "The Owl House" is 1 year), and in the most extreme case, are the age of consent (probably, depending on where). The issue is that, obviously, this work is not really dictated by logic, so I'll leave the warning up for when there are misconceptions. 
> 
> However, that ain't what makes this fic harmful to one's sanity.
> 
> OK, yeesh, I'm done.


End file.
